Clover Henderson
'''Clover Henderson '''was the killer of the Scarlett's and the Shakers leader and singer Scarlett Love in The Price of Fame (Case #1 of Darnestown) Profile Clover is a 23-year-old woman who was the drummer of Scarlett's and the Shakers. Clover sports short strawberry-blond hair in a spiky pixie-cut adorned with a black-and-white hairband. She wears a black shirt with a white tie around her neck and a "All Access" badge in her right breast. Besides, she holds a pair of drumsticks in the left hand. It is known that Clover drinks hot cocoa and eats lemon pie Role in Case(s) Clover became a suspect after her brother Marty told the player and their new partner, Franco Benitez, that she was a member of the band. She was surprised that both officers went to talk to her, because she had no idea what was happening. Then, they revealed that Scarlett was murdered and asked her for her alibi. She told the team she was in her home all day, practising some songs for the next morning. Before leaving, Franco asked Clover if she knew somebody who could wanted Scarlett dead, what the drummer answered a lot of people because she always had a harsh attitude with everybody. Clover was interrogated again regarding that she owned the murder weapon. Clover couldn't believe someone could kill Scarlett with her cymbals and blamed the victim for letting her got killed by them. Franco was surprised with the drummer's reaction and wondered why she acussed the victim. Clover revealed that Scarlett always had something to complain against every other member of the band except her. And, knowing that the police would investigate Clover if the singer was murdered by her cymbals, she would be considered the prime suspect. Franco tried to calm her down, saying that, although she wasn't eliminated from the possible killers, she was not the primal suspect. In the end, it was revealed that Clover was responsible for Scarlett's assasination. At first, Clover stated she had nothing to do with Scarlett's murder, that she was in her house by the time it happened. But, after Franco and the player pointed her as the killer thanks to the evidence, Clover had no choice than revealing her motive. For the killer, Scarlett was only useful to complain about everything; she had no respect for anybody except her. But what caused Clover to kill Scarlett, was the decision the singer made: expelling his brother Marty from the band. The baterist declared that his brother was more talented than Scarlett, but he hadn't had so much confidence about his talent. So, if the band's leader would fire him, Marty wouldn't put resistance. She couldn't tolerate to see his brother as a lifelong fast-food chef and not doing anything. Trying to save his brother's career, Clover met the victim and asked to recruit his brother again. However, Scarlett wouldn't do that and threatened the killer to stop annoying her if she wasn't wanting to leave the band too and left the drummer stumped. Furious, the killer followed the victim to the recording studio and, requesting again for Marty's recruitment, she confronted Scarlett. They started to fight but, by an unfortunate move, Clover cut Scarlett's throat and tried to uncover her moves, without success. After her declaration the team shipped Clover to face Judge Milena Judge Milena asked the killer if she was innocent or guilty for the murder, what Clover aswered she was guilty and had no regrets of killing the victim. The judge couldn't believe her decision, claiming that she had to be ashamed for her actions. The drummer told Milena that Scarlett deserved to suffer. The veredict was a 25-year jail sentence but, before putting the session to an end, the judge asked Clover how had she discovered the expulsion of his brother if only the victim and Timm knew about it. Surprised, the killer revealed that a mysterious person left her a note to meet the drummer "somewhere she forgot". There, the informant told her about the recruiting and gave her one of the posters. At the end, Milena finally asked if the killer knew who was that informant, but she had no idea who it was. Trivia * Clover is based on Flipline Studios character who is also called Clover Case Appearances * The Price of Fame (Case #1 of Darnestown) Category:MrKors71 Suspects Category:MrKors71 Killers